Dopado
by Cest90
Summary: La única felicidad que Sam conoce es la droga, pero todo cambia cuando termina trabajando para Dean. Los dos se aventuran en una relación sin saber que comparten un lazo más fuerte que un simple romance y Dean tendrá que luchar contra todo lo que conoce para ayudar a Sam. Wincest AU, prostitución, non-con, Hurt!Sam Protective!Dean Whore!Sam Past Abusive. Angry!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no representa a nada ni a nadie.**

 **Esta historia la tengo en otro lado, pero en Padackles. Cuando la escribía tenía el gusanito de si fuese wincest au y así lo haré aquí, conforme avance la historia ser harán muchos cambios porque si pienso hacerlos hermanos aunque no se conozcan. Amaría meter demonios pero eso lo alejaría bastante de lo que quiero hacer.**

 **Y bueno, pienso hacer muchos cambios :3**

Sam no estaba muy seguro de cómo había llegado a ese lugar, maldecía haber viajado dos horas y media de camino y pagar dos dólares para terminar parado en ese sitio por tres horas mientras que todas las mujeres estaban sentadas. Maldito feminismo. El clima era frío, no obstante, la mayoría de las mujeres que estaban sentadas en el lugar vestían unos ajustados leggins con botas largas que buscaban estilizarlas un poco. No vestían de manera elegante, un tanto provocativa. Él, a diferencia de todos vestía unos jeans desgastados y flojos junto con una sudadera beige y una bufanda roja. Estaba consciente de ser el peor presentado.

Por la ventana podían verse la nieve cayendo por las calles, cubriendo las casas y los autos con una capa blanca, un ambiente frío que muchos encontrarían agradable. Él, nauseabundo. Conforme el tiempo pasaba la temperatura del clima parecía bajar cada vez más y Sam deseaba que su nuevo jefe fuese un poco más rápido. Porque él estaba seguro que obtendría el empleo.

El lugar tenía calefacción. Olía a incienso y copal. Era un ambiente cálido, consistía en uno de esos trabajos donde el salario era una mierda pero había bonos por puntualidad y rendimiento. Una manera de explotar a la gente haciéndolo creer quien mientras más trabajan mejor estarían cuando era la obligación del jefe darles un salario decente. De todos modos él no estaba ahí para emitir su opinión.

La secretaria actual era vieja, de sesenta o setenta años, con unos lentes gruesos de fondo de botella y un peinado de los años ochenta, muy maquillada y con una actitud igual de preciosa que ella.

"Siguiente"

La voz chillona era tan odiosa como ella.

"Sam Weeson " Él era alto, tal vez demasiado y no era una persona que pudiese pasar desapercibida como muchas de las mujeres, la secretaria lo miró por encima de los lentes pero igual encogió los hombros. Si hubiese sido más joven pensaría en lo delicioso que sería estar con un hombre tan grande pero ahora que tomaba pastillas para todo. Lo único que quería era irse a casa, pelear con su marido y su comatosa madre de cien años hasta quedarse dormida.

"¿Edad?"

"Diecinueve años"

"¿Experiencia en el puesto?"

"Ninguna."

"¿Tienes cartas de recomendación?"

"Ninguna."

Si ella hubiese puesto atención al muchacho se habría dado cuenta que Sam no tenía nada que ofrecer al puesto, pero claro. A ella no le importaba por lo que lo hizo pasar como a todas las demás.

La oficina era soberbia al igual que la persona que estaba sentado ahí. Un hombre poco agraciado con aires de grandeza. Seguramente Crowley Crowley había gastado el sueldo de los tres primeros meses en decorar esa oficina para sentirse poderoso.

Sam era una persona ignorante, no iba a engañarlo. Jamás había asistido a una escuela y apenas había aprendido a leer y escribir en prisión. Pero no era estúpido, él sabía leer a la gente.

"Sam ¿Verdad?" el joven tomó asiento enfrente de Crowley, quien obviamente estaba decepcionado al no tener una joven bonita frente a su escritorio con la que jamás tendría oportunidad. "Dime Sam . ¿Por qué crees que debería contratarte?" dio un sorbo a su café, esperando una respuesta a la que no le pondría atención y decirle. Gracias, nosotros le llamaremos.

"Porque tiene que cumplir un requisito con el gobierno en que se comprometió a ayudar a rehabilitar a ex convictos para así pagar menos impuestos." Crowley se atragantó con el café. "¿Me equivoco? Y dado que necesita al menos un empleado para poder justificarse ante el gobierno creo que soy apto para el puesto"

"¿Tienes otro trabajo?" preguntó cauteloso.

"Sí, soy prostituta en una esquina." Respondió el menor divertido al ver las reacciones del hombre.

Crowley frunció la cara, el muchacho lo estaba desesperando tanto como su esposa. "El trabajo requiere actitud y amabilidad, y que por lo menos sepas escribir bien para poder redactar un maldito informe o hacerme un maldito café. Pero tu experiencia como puta no puede darte lo que se necesita pa-" Sam se inclinó sobre el escritorio y le puso el dedo en los labios con una sonrisa arrogante, para después levantarse del escritorio y arrodillarse entre las piernas del hombre. "¿Qué demonios?"

"¿Sabes qué se? Qué estas harto de tu esposa, que quieres una bonita empleada para poder mirlarle el trasero y masturbarte debajo de tu escritorio mientras sueñas que te da la mejor mamada de tu vida, que quieres follar con alguien más pero no puedes hacerlo, porque este pequeño empleo al que tú le entregas todo te quita la mayor parte de tu tiempo. Das demasiado porque así sientes que tu ere el dueño y no solamente un gerente más.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" exclamó molesto y humillado. "llamaré a seguridad" amenazó.

"Quiero que expliques esto" dijo Sam burlón. "un chico de dieciocho años me quiere dar una mamada." Imitó divertido el acento de su nuevo jefe "Solo disfruta." Crowley quería cerrar los ojos o correr cuando Sam le abrió la bragueta pero resultó que encontró muy satisfactorio tener a Sam entre sus piernas. Tratando su pene de la mejor manera que nadie antes lo había hecho, con gentileza. "¿tu esposa es así de gentil contigo? No, no creo. Apuesto a que le da asco tu polla, pero a mí no me molesta tenerla en mi boca" Frotó su rostro contra el pene duro del hombre ante de pasar sus labios por toda la longitud. Crowley cerró los ojos por placer cuando sintió la lengua del menor en sus bolas, viajando de abajo hacia arriba hasta engullir por completo su pene, observó con detenimiento el cabello castaño se movía mientras el trataba de quedarse callado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que terminase en la boca de Sam quien se aseguró de tragar todo. Su semen era amargo, como el de la mayoría. No era lo peor que había probado.

"Tú me das empleo y yo me encargo de satisfacerte en las mañanas. Todos felices"

Crowley respiraba entrecortado. Esa había sido la mejor mamada de su vida y estaba seguro que quería repetir. Entrecerró los ojos antes de ver a aquel joven.

"Jamás hablaré de esto. Tranquilo, no es que mis clientes les interese saber de la vida de otros."

"Regresa mañana, a las ocho."

"A las nueve será" dijo antes de la salir de la oficina y mirar a las hermosas mujeres sentadas afuera de a la oficina. Seguras que con su falda y presencia podrían obtener el trabajo. Estúpidas.

"Hasta mañana" se despidió de la vieja secretaria que solo atinó a gruñir.

Sam comenzó a maquillarse en el camión, poniéndose delineador, un poco de rubor rosa y brillo labial. Había muchas cosas que no entendía ¿Por qué la mayoría de los hombres que lo querían coger deseaban que se viese femenino? Querían que vistiese como mujer, que se maquillase como mujer y que gimiera como una. Sabía que muchos solo querían humillarlos ¿y los demás? Solo eran gente frustrada. Aunque, él no estaba ahí para examinar a la gente, él estaba ahí para satisfacer a sus clientes y a sí mismo. Nada más.

Tener proxeneta tenía ventajas y desventajas.

Ventaja de tener clientes fijos y no toparte con psicópatas. Había reglas, había un límite. Las putas estaban acostumbradas a hacer cosas degradantes, no había algo que le hiciesen hacer que él encontrase humillante. Pero el dolor, por mucha tolerancia que tuviesen había cosas que simplemente no podían ni querían hacer. Así que las protegían que no se sobrepasaran y la desventaja era perder casi todo su dinero.

Sam tenía un umbral del dolor muy alto, no es que no doliera. Era simple, los clientes más crueles eran los que mejor pagaban, tenían un complejo de amo dominante y creían que podía ejercer control solo porque sí, aunque también había un problema con los novatos que creían que podían hacer lo que quisieran con él por un bajo costo, siempre tratando de humillarlo. Oh no, todo tenía un precio y las humillaciones generalmente eran caras.

Y siempre cobraba por adelantado.

El cambio de paisaje parecía radical. De una bonita ciudad había llegado al peor lugar de la ciudad. Las calles apestaban a drenaje por el mal servicio de alcantarillado y los faros apenas alcanzaban a iluminar. Los edificios eran altos pero estaba muy mal construido y la mayor parte de ellos no cumplían con las normas de seguridad, pero a nadie le importaba. Frotó sus brazos por encima de la ropa buscando calor pero todo es inútil. El lugar está repleto de nieve y todo es demasiado frío.

Quiere un trago vodka y lo quiere ya.

"¡Sam!" el menor se giró para ver de dónde provenía la voz. Nadie en ese lugar sabía su verdadero nombre, pero pocos lo llamaban por su nombre de prostituta. La sonrisa amarillenta sobre la piel morena causaba en él cierto malestar. Travis no era tan alto como él, pero a diferencia suya era negro, corpulento y vestía varias capas de ropa lo que hacía que incluso alguien como Sam luciese pequeño a su lado.

"¿Qué quieres Travis?" se cruzó de brazos.

"Tengo algo nuevo…Pensé que te gustaría probarlo. Y después me pagas. –Sam negó con la cabeza. Era drogadicto, no idiota. Si no tenía dinero, no consumía. Era simple. -Como quieras, por cierto. Una chica linda preguntó por ti…oh, ahí viene." Travis miró a la menuda mujer que pasó a su lado, su piel tersa y sedoso cabello negro indicaba que ella no vivía por esos rumbos de la ciudad –Preciosa… una poco de coca por diez dólares. Oferta especial para ti.

"Piérdete tarado" gruñó ella, viendo a Sam con una notoria molestia en el rostro. "¿En serio?"

Sam le tomó del brazo y la hizo entrar en un viejo edificio. Las escaleras rechinaban y el lugar parecía que caería en pedazos en cualquier momento.

"Muñeca, yo puedo satisfacerte y gratis. Deja a ese marica por ahí y yo te enseñaré lo que es un pene de verdad." oyó gritar al hombre antes de que Sam abriese el cuarto.

"No debes de venir por aquí. No es seguro." regañó molesto mientras la empujaba dentro del pequeño cuarto.

Jessica Monroe abrió la boca para refutar cuando se dio cuenta que el cuarto del joven no tenía nada más unas sábanas en suelo, unas botellas de agua en una esquina y ropa doblada sobre el suelo del lugar.

"Conseguí el empleo"

"¿De verdad?" ella lo miró recelosa. "¿y por qué estas maquillado así?"

"No puedo tener un solo empleo"

"Sam , si dejases ese vicio-"

"Rara vez duermo aquí. Solo vengo a cambiarme de ropa…." Sam se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared. "Podría vivir en un mejor lugar si no tuviese que darle mi dinero al gobierno…"

Sabes muy bien que saliste bajo fianza y trabajo comunitario." el menor no estaba impresionado. –"no quiero que vuelvas a prisión"

"No era tan mala, tenía comida, agua, una cama…." su voz sonaba nostálgica.

"Y te forzaban. –aseveró la mujer, el solo ladeó la cabeza y respondió indiferente."

"Era una de las putas de la prisión, ahora soy una puta de las calles. Solo es geografía."

Jess sabía que no podía discutir con él. Parecía que el muchacho había nacido para estudiar leyes.

"Ya tengo un trabajo legal. En una empresa "decente" ¿Algo más que deba de hacer para tener contento al gobierno?"

"Cuídate." susurró con la voz quebrada. Sam suavizo la expresión y la abrazó.

"Gracias Jess, por todo."

Ella se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, no importaba cuan frío se mostrase Sam , ella sabía lo dulce que podía ser ese muchacho.

"Tendrás audiencia en seis meses." Informó a la vez que sacaba unos papeles . Sam hizo un mohín y Jess rio. "tienes que ir, mostrar una carta de que has estado trabajando estos seis meses y hay un programa de rehabilitación al que creo que deberías ir. Es gratuito."

El chico pareció dudar.

"¿Irás?"

"No quiero perder mi libertad." Dijo a modo de broma, ella se decepcionó al ver que no se refería al programa pero tampoco le extrañó.

"Bueno, me voy… Cuando consigas un teléfono aquí está mi número." Le tendió una pequeña tarjeta que Sam se aseguró de poner bajo un pequeño portalápices en la recamara. "Es en serio Sam , consigue un celular"

"Esas cosas son del diablo." Se burló el menor. Aunque una pequeña preocupación le surgió. "Dame un minuto para que te acompañe a tu auto"

"Tranquilo, puede que no lo parezca pero soy una mujer fuerte. –guiñó el ojo su amigo quién solo rodó los ojos. Le agradaba Jess, lo hacía reír. "tu deberías preocuparte, creo que estas más delgado desde la última vez que te vi."

"El poder de la dieta."

Si tan solo fuese verdad….

Jess dejó a Sam quien le aseguró que estaría bien y que se verían en el próximo juicio. Odiaba tener que dejar a Sam por tanto tiempo pero no podía seguir atascada con él. No era el único caso que existía y si podía ayudar a más gente lo haría. Sabía del problema de drogas del chico y no lo culpaba, pero le frustraba lo poco que el joven se valoraba. Esperaba que en los Ángeles pudiese crecer más como abogada y lograse limpiar el expediente del muchacho. Así podría conseguir un mejor empleo.

Sam trabó su puerta y puso un clip para evitar que fuese forzada. No le preocupaba que robasen su ropa o pertenecías, puesto que sabía que nadie podría malbaratar sus cosas siquiera. Pero había una botella de vodka que quería conservar, antes de salir siempre se aseguraba de dar un buen trago y tomar unas pastillas. Y siempre salía con un poco de pasta de dientes y un cepillo, odiaba oler mal y tener el sabor amargo del semen o cualquier sustancia en su boca. Cambió sus pantalones por unos pequeños shorts negros muy ajustados. Sus zapatos desgastados por unas zapatillas que eran al menos dos números más pequeños y su sudadera por una camisa azul celeste ceñida al cuerpo con la cual podía enseñar su ombligo. Su único abrigo era una chaqueta de plástico barato que de lejos pasaba por imitación de cuero.

Después de terminar con el cuerpo cubierto de semen, sudor y muchas veces orines, contaba el dinero y acudía con Travis

"¿Qué tal la noche?"

"Como siempre"

"Si trabajases para mí, podría irte mejor." Le tentó, no quería cogerse a Sam pero según sabía el joven tenía buen aguante y le pagaban bien. Aunque luego fuese con un ojo morado o marcas de golpes en las manos, esos eran los días en los que más drogas compraba. Se imaginaba lo bien que explotaría el cuerpo de un joven como él.

"Podría o tal vez no. Dame lo que quiero."

"Vale. Aquí tienes, veinte gramos de cocaína. Tranquilo, no está mezclada. Aquí hay un poco de crack y metanfetaminas."

Sam recogió su bolsa de drogas y pagó.

"Tengo un poco de heroína. El primer piquetazo es gratis."

Sam lo dejó hablando solo, ya la había probado, era buena. Demasiado, pero también cara, era algo que solo podía probar cada seis meses y no por el dinero, sino por lo adictivo que era

Él vivía al día, nunca guardaba nada. No tenía caso, la gente lo sabía y esa era una de las razones por la que nunca se metían a su cuarto. Caminaba por las calles frotándose los hombros, no quería ducharse pero no tenía de otra.

El gimnasio del lugar contaba con varios aparatos viejos y oxidados. Los cristales empañados por la grasa y el tiempo mostraban lo poco que le preocupaba al dueño del sitio. Pero tenía el servicio de regadera, aunque no era agua caliente era muy poca la gente que ahí se duchaba. Él era uno de ellos, siempre se bañaba lo más rápido posible. Su cuerpo entumecido por los fármacos hacía las cosas un poco más llevaderas pero las drogas no eran milagrosas.

Casi nadie usaba esas instalaciones, menos a esa hora de la mañana por lo que se sentía cómodo limpiando su cuerpo y deshaciéndose de cualquier cosa ajena a su cuerpo. Cambió sus ropas y se dispuso a asistir a su nuevo trabajo, quizás las cosas podían ser un poco diferente a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Ocurrió que a Michael se le antojó tirarse en el suelo de su oficina, ordenando a sus guaruras que nadie podría entrar o transferirle llamadas durante las siguientes tres horas. Miraba al techo mientras pensaba la mejor forma en que podría organizar todos sus negocios e impulsar su carrera política. No era sencillo y tanto estrés le había producido un tremendo dolor en la espalda, pero tampoco podía traer a un fisioterapeuta, no tenía ganas de nada.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse pero no se molestó en mirar.

"¿Mike? ¿Qué demonios haces? "

"Hey Dean. Solo descanso de esta maldita torticolis. Todo esto me tiene estresado."

Dean era probablemente la única persona que tendría el privilegio de verlo en ese estado.

"Castiel me contó acerca de tus problemas con el casino ¿Por qué no mejor te vas y haces lo tuyo y yo me encargo de administrar las empresas?"

"Porque solo eres un niño mimado." refutó Michael burlón, Dean rodó los ojos.

"Pues este niño mimado lleva varios años haciéndose cargo de tu trabajo. De verdad Michael, lo digo en serio. Además, no sería bueno que nuestro futuro senador tuviese algo que ver con un lugar de vicios y perdición."

"Patrañas." refunfuñó. "Dean. No desconfió de ti, pero no quiero que a tus veinticuatro años te hundas en el trabajo como yo. Yo ya estoy grande, no pasa nada pero tú eres joven. Sal, diviértete, consigue una novia"

"Eso lo hago."

"No, tu solamente juegas con la gente. No quiero que acabes como yo"

"¿No quieres que me convierta en un senador que pueda abrirse camino a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos?"

"Desde que comencé a trabajar no he podido dormir tranquilo. Y heme aquí, ¿Sabes? Es patético que el suelo de mi oficina me parezca más cómodo que mi cama"

"Cada quien decide como pasar su vida ¿no? Ser un joven playboy, millonario. No es tan malo y vacío"

Michael se puso de pie. El rubio se acercó a ayudarle pero fue rechazado. Dos hombres compartiendo una relación de años, padrino e ahijado, un lazo más profundo que el de un padre y uno hijo, ambos lo sabían pese a que jamás se daban una sola muestra de cariño. Ni un simple gracias, las miradas y los gestos son suficientes en relaciones de este estilo.

"Muy bien, sigue así. Creo que te tomaré la palabra… Pero entiende mi desconfianza. No quisiera que mi ahijado me dejase en la quiebra con mi mejor negocio."

"No es mala idea, podría gastar toda tu fortuna en juegos de azar, mujerzuelas y tequila." Michael le dio una palmada en la espalda. "toda la información sobre la empresa está sobre la mesa."

Dean Winchester se creció en una familia de bastardos millonarios. Su madre era la persona más dulce y amorosa que había conocido jamás, también era hermosa. Por eso no se explicaba que hacía con el imbécil de su padre. Siempre que le preguntaba ella le respondía con una sonrisa "tiene un lado dulce" Lo cual, Dean dudaba que fuese cierto. Pero su madre no mentía nunca, solo con Santa Claus y las típicas mentiras de padres pero nada fuera de lo común. Su padre, John Winchester era tan frío como el invierno y tan déspota como la reina Victoria, pero igual de inteligente y cruel. Quizás la única persona que lo había visto sonreír era su mujer quien aseguraba que Nate era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo cuando no estaba presionando o haciendo crecer su imperio.

Dean creció como niño mimado, tomando clases particulares hasta que un día escapó de casa y por azares del destino terminó formando parte de una pandilla. Le agradaba el trato despiadado y desinteresado de sus nuevos amigos, llegó a fumar la marihuana y tener un serio problema de alcoholismo a los dieciséis años hasta que Michael lo rescató y le ayudó a salir. No sin antes darle una clara golpiza. Y le enseñó lo que pasaría si se enfrentaba con gente que si supiera pelear. También lo hizo trabajar desde abajo y así fue como el joven de ojos verdes hizo grandes amigos pero también se llevó grandes decepciones cuando encontró que la hipocresía no era exclusiva de la clase alta, y que la mayoría de la gente tenía un precio.

Por eso no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer lo que sea para ayudar a su padrino. Él podía coordinar, delegar y hacerse cargo de esa empresa in problemas aunque eso le restase tiempo para salir a divertirse a bares en la noche y se limitase a divertirse con el personal. Por eso no le extrañó cuando Charlie entró a su oficina hecha un torbellino de furia. Él, como de costumbre, fingió inocencia y preguntó que pregunto qué pasaba con cara de perro arrepentido.

"Te diré que pasa Dean. ¡Que es la cuarta, la cuarta mujer que sale huyendo este mes!"

Charlie quería golpearlo. Su cabello perfectamente peinado en ese momento lucía desañilado. Y su cara estaba roja de la ira.

"No puedes seguir así. En serio. Cada vez que llega una empleada no puedes evitar coquetear con ella y romperle el corazón como si fuese una arpía."

"Ellas son las arpías." –se defendió.

"Dean, son mujeres jóvenes e ingenuas. Por dios"

"Ni tan ingenuas, ve a un hombre guapo y con dinero y se lanzan encima."

"Lamento decírtelo pero si quieres a alguien que este contigo por la bondad de tu corazón estas frito porque eres un grandísimo hijo de perra" Dean torció la boca. "y ya hemos acordado con Castiel lo que pasará. Porque yo no pienso seguir haciendo el trabajo de tu secretaria. Soy licenciada en finanzas, no sirvo cafés.

"Tendrías actitud si se arrojasen encima de ti"

Charlie salió de su oficina azotando la puerta. Gadreelentró después de dar un silbido sorprendido.

"Esa mujer sí que tiene su carácter. Como sea, necesitas un asistente y creo que ya tengo uno. Según se es muy bueno."

"¿Es hombre?" Dean hizo un mohín. ¿Cómo se divertiría ahora?

"Es la única manera de que no te líes con él. Solo en lo que sacas el trabajo. Además, si tomas este trabajo tendremos que ir a las Vegas y ahí mi estimado Dean, la prostitución es legal."

"No me gustan las prostitutas. "

"Es un trabajo como cualquier otro." Defendió Gadreel. "además la diferencia entre ellas y las chicas que contratas es que estas son honestas. Y si te pones a pensar, hasta sale más barato que una de estas arpías."

"Que Charlie no te escuche."

"Ella es mujer y siempre defenderá a las suyas. ¿y bien? " Arqueó las cejas de forma graciosa y sugerente.

"No me agrada estar en una mujer que ha estado con miles de hombres. Es un poco asqueroso."

"Evita pensar en ello mientras coges y déjate consentir."

"¿Y Chris?"

"Fue a buscar a tu nueva secretaria."

Dean refunfuñó. Ese sería un día largo.

* * *

Crowley Crowley realizaba su trabajo por obligación, para tener dinero y por querer ser el mejor. Pero nunca tuvo una motivación como la había tenido hasta ese entonces. Y no se estaba enamorado del muchacho, solamente que ese chiquillo le complacía sexualmente. Y eso, era felicidad. Ya no le importaba llegar a casa y escuchar a su esposa gritar ni masturbarse frustrado en el baño, además el chiquillo era eficiente. Incluso si solo lo ocupaba para realizar encargos, todo era hecho con eficiencia y pulcritud.

Pasó lo que no quería, deshacerse del chico.

El muchacho no sabía leer ni escribir, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo y realizaba las tareas de archivar y un poco de contabilidad y con un poco de práctica recién aprendía algunas palabras, aunque solo fuese lenguaje de programación. Parecía que aun siendo analfabeta el joven era un friki de las matemáticas. Por eso cuando llegó uno de los hombres de la dirección general casi se infarta al saber que después de tres meses alguien vendría y rompería su burbuja de felicidad.

"¿Qué?" Aun no digería a información.

Dean necesita un empleado nuevo.

"No pueden llevárselo." Se quejó. Viendo que Crowley no quería renunciar a su empleado, Castiel optó por tentar al muchacho una vez que entró a la oficina.

"Oye chico. ¿Quieres un aumento? " el muchacho era alto, flaco, desgarbado y aunque poseía unos hermosas ojos pardos era hombre. Y no se veía atractivo, por lo menos no bajo esa mata de cabello y esa horrible ropa de segunda mano. Dean seguramente se quejaría por el aspecto físico del menor pero eso se arreglaba.

"No."

"¿Perdón?"

"Lo que oyó. No quiero un aumento, estoy cómodo con mi trabajo actual."

Crowley sonrió. Sam no tenía intención de tener otro trabajo, Crowley le permitía llegar a la hora que fuese mientras le cumpliera y además podía estar tomado mientas realizaba sus actividades. Un mejor puesto implicaría trabajar, cumplir un horario y no estaba dispuesto a estar sobrio más de una hora al día.

"Ya lo oíste."

Castiel no pensó recibir esa respuesta, y después de haber despedido a todas esas señoritas. Oh no, estaba en aprietos. Y no quería soportar a Dean ni a Charlie quejarse sobre la carga de trabajo. Masculló unas cuantas maldiciones

"Entonces solo serás suplente por dos días porque Dean acaba de despedir a su secretaria. Se te pagará seis veces más aunque solo estés dos días."

Sam frunció los labios. Se había quedado sin metanfetaminas por culpa de su anterior cliente y necesitaba comprar más. Solo debía aguantar unos días y luego podría volver a estar drogado y feliz.

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos la siguiente semana Crowley. "

Crowley había perdido. Ni hablar, a buscar otra secretaria. Quizás en vez de publicar un anuncio por internet debería de ir a una esquina a buscar una prostituta.

Castiel suspiró aliviado. Solo esperaba que el joven se quedase más tiempo, Charlie podía ser más odiosa que Dean si se lo proponía.

* * *

Lo primero que Dean vio en el joven fue su altura, lo segundo. Lo mal vestido que estaba y tercero, su cabello desarreglado. Alguien completamente desañilado, parecía un vagabundo que acaba de recibir un baño. Frunció los labios con molestia.

"Bueno, Sam. Básicamente lo que tienes que hacer recibir llamadas y organizar mis cosas y hacer lo que yo te mande"

"Preocuparme por las cosas que se supone que usted debe de hacer."

Gadreel miraba expectante a Dean, Cass le había comentado que Sam parecía tener un carácter fuerte, y no mentía.

"Si, entiendes rápido." respondió sarcástico. "Otra cosa, si vas a recibir a mis clientes necesito que uses mejor ropa."

"Señor Winchester. ¿Usted busca presencia o eficiencia?"

"Bueno, te pago para que me des la dos"

"No, no me paga. Me mandó a llamar para realizar sus tareas, ahora me pide una presencia.

Te voy a pagar mucho mejor que antes para que te deshagas

"Usted no sabe si tengo dinero o no, solo pide que realice algo fuera de mi alcance.

"¿Vestir mejor está fuera de tu alcance? Preguntó déspota. Sam inmediatamente notó la burla y el desprecio en su tono de voz, su expresión y sus gestos. Pero no era el primer imbécil en tratar de hacerlo.

"Sí, Señor Winchester, está fuera de mí alcance, porque esta es la mejor ropa que tengo" Dean se quedó mudo. "Esta ropa me sirve, me da calor y me es funcional. Y no estoy dispuesto gastar mi dinero que apenas y me alcanza para comer y pagar mi alquiler por un capricho suyo.

"Gadreel" llamó Dean dándole la espalda al muchacho. Negándose a verlo, se sentía humillado pero por sí mismo, es verdad. No había pensado en la vida del muchacho, generalmente no lo hacía. Solo exigía lo mejor de cada quien y despedía a quien no cumplía sus expectativas.. Y ahora se sentía como idiota por ser tan inconsciente. Si Sam le hubiese dicho otra cosa, pero el joven prácticamente le dijo que era un indigente. "dile a Charlie que le dé un uniforme al chico y le explique lo que hay que hacer"

"¿Uniforme? No tenemos ningún uniforme." gruñó la voz molesta al otro lado del teléfono. Estaba fastidiada de Dean, si seguía con sus estupideces.

"Lo se Charlie, es la manera de Dean de no quedar como idiota frente al nuevo." Charlie se quedó en shock. Podía oír la risita al otro lado del teléfono

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó perpleja, con los ojos bien abiertos y toda su atención en el teléfono. Quería captar el más mínimo detalle.

"Sam acaba de darle una lección a Dean Winchester. Tienes que ver eso, el chico es alto. Unos diez centímetros más alto que Dean pero es muy delgado."

Charlie quería abrazar al chico nuevo en ese momento. Pero no podía cantar victoria, apenas habían pasado unos minutos.

"Con decirte que Dean se quedó callado, ni siquiera lo vio a los ojos después de que Sam le respondió. Te mando una foto de él para que le puedas comprar algo agradable."

"Del odio al amor hay un paso. Quien quita y nuestro joven playboy se vuelve gay" dijo con voz cantarina a lo que Gadreel se carcajeó.

Charlie recibió la imagen de Sam por teléfono, no era lindo. Pero estaba seguro que podrían arreglarlo para que se viese igual que un muñeco como Dean. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y mucho por hablar con Sam . Quizás hasta podría establecer una puesta con Gadreel sobre quien de los dos caería primero.

 **¿Y? ¿algún tomatazo?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Guest, bueno, me encantaría darte mi comentario en portugués pero creo que solo me humillaría tratando de escribir algo así.  
liz: que bueno que te guste, aquí esta la continuación ^^**

Después de ver una película como "mujer bonita" uno pensaría en lo mejor de las prostitutas. Pero esta es otra historia. Sam no era un joven que había huido de casa por un absurdo sueño o siguiendo a una mujer, tampoco tenía principios; era un adicto a las drogas y el alcohol. No encontraba problema al besar a alguien, le daba lo mismo… Cuando el vio la película por primera vez carcajeó, eso no era una prostituta, era una película para adolescente con una princesa ninfómana. Muchos clientes encontraban asqueroso besar a alguien que realizaba cientos de mamadas al día y quien sabe que otras cosas metía en su boca. ¡Oh! y el uso del condón, dependía del cliente en la mayor parte de los casos, después de vivir en las calles la mayoría de las prostitutas sabían que el SIDA era la menor de sus preocupaciones, tuberculosis, hepatitis, esas eran mucho peor que contraer VIH. Él no se preocupaba por las ITS, tomaba antibióticos y respecto al SIDA, estaba seguro que moriría antes por una sobredosis o la golpiza de algún cliente antes de ser detectado siquiera.

No odiaba su trabajo, en ningún otro podría estar drogado y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Hacía mucho que había perdido el asco igual que sus sueños si es que alguna vez los tuvo. Bueno, sí. Mentiría si dijese que nunca soñó ser como Superman a los cinco años o tener el poder de convertir las cosas en dulces. Pero claro, de eso hacía tanto tiempo. Y uno se preguntaría bajo qué condiciones alguien del tipo de Sam podría encontrarse con un magnate como Dean Winchester.

Solo que el gobierno obligase a Sam a trabajar de manera legal y que a Dean se lo impusieran de empleado.

Porque claro, pertenecen a clases diferentes. Y no se indignen, que ustedes también desvían la mirada cuando una persona sucia y poco atractiva pasa al lado suyo en la calle o si se cruzan con una prostituta se inclinan un poco hacia la calle, o si pueden hasta cruzan desde antes de acercarse. No piensan en su pasado, solo que seguramente son drogadictas holgazanas, quizás piensen que las están explotando pero solo las miran con lastima y siguen con su vida, ignorándolas.

Dean Winchester, un hombre ejemplar: el hombre perfecto, el sueño de cualquier adolescente y ama de casa y ¿por qué no? Múltiples profesionistas atractivas y solteras. Era muy atractivo, de carácter fuerte pero amable, con sentido de del humor y millonario, también filántropo y adora a los perros. ¿Quién no adoraba a este hombre?

Irak, el medio oriente en general.

Bien, no, una parte lo amaba, el otro aborrecía. Pero ellos odiaban a medio mundo. Claro, que a él más porque atacó sus hogares. Los llamó terroristas cuando fue él quien invadió su casa y mató cientos de personas con sus armas mientras estuvo en el ejército sirviendo al tío Sam.

Sucede que después de jugar a ser un rebelde sin causa y recibir una golpiza por parte de su padre -porque eso era Miguel para Dean, un padre- Se le ocurrió mandar su empresa familiar al garete y enlistarse en la guerra para servir a su país y lo hizo bien, hasta un operativo para eliminar futuros peligros a su alrededor, y eso fue lo que lo cambió todo.

Winchester se unió al ejército tratando de ayudar a su país, a su gente. Era joven e ingenuo, no estaba seguro de cómo participar en una guerra les ayudaba a ganar, Estados Unidos decía que con eso evitaban futuras amenazas y ataques a sus chicos. Y él confiaba plenamente en su nación. A diferencia de muchos países tercermundistas Estados Unidos tiene algo que se llama autoridad moral o –hipocresía moral- Sus políticos no eran tan corruptos y si cumplía en cuidar de su sociedad la mayoría de las veces, era congruente con sus acciones. No de en vano tantos inmigrantes llegaban ahí buscando el sueño americano.

Entrar en el ejército fue un orgullo y una pesadilla, no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado como mierda, tampoco a levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana a ejercitarse. Pero no importaba, cada vez que se ponía el uniforme se sentía fuerte, era como si le diese algún súper poder y todos sus compañeros ingenuos se sentían de la misma manera, sus camaradas se convirtieron en su familia. Compartieron los abusos de sus superiores, el agua. Todos llenos de expectativas, fanfarroneando, hablando de cuantos bastardos eliminarían y como regresarían con medallas con sus familias. Porque ellos harían la diferencia.

Y lo hicieron, aumentaron el número de desaparecidos y muertos.

De la tropa inicial solo quedaban tres. Se suponía que sería un operativo fácil, se suponía que a ellos aún no los enviarían a la parte cruda de la guerra. Oh, cuan equivocados estaban.

 _El uniforme que Dean adoraba portar con pulcritud ahora lucía negro y desecho. La lluvía arreciaba llenando todo de lodo, dificultando la visibilidad, los fuertes truenos sobresalían de los disparos. Los musulmanes les disparaban sin piedad y varios de sus compañeros caían abatidos a tiros._

 _Todo era gritos de rabia, dolor y confusión._

 _Quien haya dicho que el infierno era un lugar lleno de fuego mentía. El clima era helado, solo se escuchaban truenos, gritos, explosiones y disparos; todo esto con el lúgubre sonido de los gemidos de personas agonizantes, no todos tenían la fortuna de recibir un disparo en la cabeza. No volteó a ver el cadáver de su amigo, no quería que sus sentimientos se apoderasen de la poca cordura que le quedaba. Él había querido negociar, hablar, siempre había tenido la esperanza de lograr un acuerdo de ambas partes, que nadie dispara un arma y que los dejasen pasar. Pero apenas los vieron dispararon contra ellos, uno cayó al instante._

 _"_ _Hijos de puta" gritó su compañero que aún quedaba en pie. Apenas asomaban la cabeza por el muro de concreto por milésimas de segundos. "solo son dos pero tienes una maldita metralleta"_

 _Los disparos no disminuyeron durante diez minutos. Temían que el pequeño muro de concreto que les protegía se desintegrase por las balas. Los disparos siguieron._

 _Siguieron muchos disparos erráticos hasta que no hubo nada._

 _Debieron quedarse sin armas o lo esperaban. No importaba. Mataría a los hijos de puta. Ambos corrieron sobre los escombros, saltando y sorteando varios cuerpos y los musulmanes les disparaban pero ahora con pistolas más pequeñas, lo que tenía de emergencia. Su compañero cayó herido por una bala y Dean se abalanzó con su cuchillo de caza sobre el hombre enterrándoselo al instante. Su compañera gritó de rabia y se lanzó sobre la espalda de Dean, golpeando y sacando un cuchillo. Dean se tiró al suelo aplastando a la mujer quien quedó confundida por unos segundos, tiempo que le bastó para cortarle la garganta. Escuchó un ruido bajo sus pies y bajó con el arma. Escuchaba los gritos de ayuda de uno de sus compañeros._

 _Entró en la casa y se quedó inmóvil al ver ahí a una pequeña familia. El mayor de todos debía tener apenas doce años y sostenía un cuchillo en el cuello de hombre herido mientras sus hermanos estaban escondidos detrás del cuerpo_

 _"_ _Dean, por favor" escupió a través de la sangre. El niño gritaba en otro idioma mientras le pinchaba el cuello del hombre. Aplicó más presión y cortó el cuello del hombre quien cayó al suelo convulsionando como una ternera degollada._

 _Dean se quedó quieto por el shock y el niño corrió hacia el con el cuchillo en mano._

 _"_ _¡No voy a hacerte daño"! gritó. El niño era ágil, Dean no quería lastimarlo. Quería hacerlo entender que no era su enemigo, que quería ayudarlos; el niño gritaba monstruos asesinos en su lenguaje. El niño intento córtalo y Dean sostuvo la muñeca, el chiquillo se impulsó y pateó a Dean con fuerza en la cara y lo desestabilizó, iba a acuchillarlo pero Dean reaccionó como su entrenamiento lo dictaba. Antes de darse cuenta le había enterrado el cuchillo en la garganta al niño. La sangre brotó rápidamente, salpicando hacia su cara, deslizándose por su boca._

 _"_ _Yo, no quise" no hubo tiempo, más balas, no sabía de quién pero debían salir Dean tomó a los dos niños más pequeños y quiso huir. El mayor ahora de diez años perseguía a Dean para proteger a sus hermanos del diablo que lo cargaban. Pero fue baleado en el camino. Dean volteó con horror al ver al niño caer y gritar algo que él no podía entender. Dejó a los niños llorando detrás de un muro y fue a auxiliar al niño._

 _"_ _¡GRANADA!" el volteó a ver con horror como alguien lanzó el explosivo cerca de los niños._

 _"_ _¡CORRAN!" no hubo tiempo. La explosión demolió la casa detrás y los escombros cayeron sobre los niños aplastando sus cuerpos. La nube de polvo lanzó a Dean lejos y su cabeza se golpeó contra las rocas._

Y después de esa pelea hubo otras más, aunque Dean ya no peleó con niños. Aun veía en las caras de los soldados infantes asustados, motivados por el odio y el resentimiento de ver morir a sus seres amados. Regresó a Estados Unidos con medallas de victoria pero con la cola entre las patas.

Dean no fue a terapia después de eso. No había palabras para lo que había vivido y ningún psicólogo lo entendería, fingiría hacerlo. Le dirían como actuar en base a la vida de gente que había sobrevivido. Regresó con la cola entre las piernas, había muerto gente de los dos bandos, sus camaradas y niños que apenas comenzaban a hablar, que no sabían el motivo de esa guerra. Personas que nada tenían que ver, por eso usó todo su dinero para crear una empresa que dedicaba principalmente a ayudar las personas de la guerra. No a los héroes, si no a la gente que estaba harta. Las personas del medio oriente, aquellos que huían de las masacres, era bien recibidos, bien pagadas y si juntaban lo suficiente podían sacar a toda su familia. Tenía otras empresas más en Europa, dedicadas a lo mismo. Quería evitar que familias terminasen así, pero el gobierno siempre metía las narices donde no le incumbía. Odiaba que sus impuestos fuesen usados para crear armas, balas que terminarían con la vida de algún niño. Y Dean no era de mal corazón, pero no entendía a la gente que seguía una vida de crimen por su propia elección, aunque tratasen de rehacer su vida, era una aversión hacia sí mismo. Mientras el robada videojuegos y drogas en su rebeldía, había niños muriendo.

Por eso le importaba una mierda los supuestos sentimientos de las mujeres. El las adoraba pero no soportaba la cursilería, el romance. Y después de lo que vivió, maduró. Su juicio se volvió más analítico y se acostumbró a siempre tener la razón, y por eso cuando Sam lo calló. Se sintió imbécil.

Jamás maduró lo suficiente como para pedir una disculpa.

"Ve por un café expresso, una ensalada tradicional y un croissant de jamón. Cómprate algo si gustas" fue su primera orden, no quería parecer más idiota y tampoco tenerlo sentado como niño.

"Gracias, Señor Winchester" Sam recibió el dinero. Aceptaría de muy buena gana la oferta de comida. Hacía años que no comía nada decente y estaba seguro de lo que moría por comer en ese momento.

Sam esperó a que Cole colgase el teléfono, fingiendo no haber escuColeo, le pareció divertida la conversación y que su jefe le comprase ropa, era patético pero gracioso.

"Tú serás el chico nuevo."

"Temporal."

"Hermano, todos son temporales con Dean." Cole tenia una sonrisa irónica, completamente diferente de Dean, más bajo pero un poco bromista, más empatico, moreno. No era feo pero tampocoeraguapoconjohn

"¿Tan mal coge?" Cole tosió ante el comentario.

"Te diré que siempre sale con una chica bonita pero… quizás no es lo suyo." Sam encogió los hombros. Como quien no presta importancia, no estaba enfocado en Dean Winchester en sí, si no en las otras personas a su alrededor que estaban seguro, ganaban muy bien. Ligarse al jefe sería un trabajo imposible, Winchester no era un hombre patético como Crowley, y estaba seguro que con ese físico podría tener a cualquier mujer que se prestaría a las más oscuras fantasías con tal de estar con alguien como él. Y era mandón, odiaba a la gente mandona. La mayoría de sus clientes lo eran y el odiaba a sus clientes.

"¿Dónde está la cafetería?" preguntó

"Tercer piso, viejo, tienes que probar el café de este sitio es buenísimo y muy adictivo" señaló el elevador. "Pero la fila es la muerte, "

"¿Puedo decir que voy de parte del jefe?"

"todos dicen eso" burló Cole. "Mejor apresúrate y lleva algún libro, tardarás al menos hora y media en la fila"

Sam abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron al ver fila de la cafetería. Todos iban recomendados, estaba seguro que demoraría al menos una hora formado en la fila, una pizza sería más rápida, se estaba haciendo a la idea hasta que reconoció a alguien detrás del mostrador. El gerente de la cafetería de movía de un lado a otro ayudando a sus empleados, estresado, iracundo. Su trabajo no era malo a menos que fuese la hora pico ¿Por qué todo mundo quería comer la misma hora? Su empleada y novia le guiñaba el ojo tratando de calmarlo. Maldijo entre dientes al quemarse por vigésima vez con el café caliente y cuando se dispuso a secarse se topó con un par de ojos coquetos

"Hola cariño."

"S-sam" tartamudeó. "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" se acercó a la barra donde sabía que entre tanto bullicio nadie los escucharía.

"Resulta que ahora trabajo aquí, es una divertida historia" dijo juguetón. "oh, y quiero dos café expreso extra grande, una ensalada de pollo, un panini y dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate"

"Fórmate"

"Resulta que no quiero esperar una hora por mis pedidos"

"Pues las putas no tienen opción" dijo despectivo. Esperó insultar a Sam pero este mostró un gesto benevolente.

"Apuesto que tu novia que está por ahí amaría saber que lo mucho que gusta recibir por el culo"

"nadie va a creerle a una puta como tú" alzó la voz para darse cuenta de su error y entrecerrar los ojos, mirando con odio a Sam. El chico era la puta, era él quien debía ser humillado.

"Aquí sólo soy un empleado" dijo Sam, sacando de sus pensamientos al gerente. "un chico guapo que trabaja para el director. Sí, así es. Soy algo así como su secretario particular." Mentira, apenas lo conocía de unos minutos pero aquel hombre no tenía porque enterarse.

"Le diré al señor Winchester la clase de porquería que tiene trabajando para él"

"¿Qué le dirás?" retó Sam, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. "Conozco a ese muchacho porque me encante que me folle duro para después golpearlo y regresarle el favor, lo recogí en una de las peores zonas de la ciudad, y el cabrón cobra caro"

"No diré nada…"

"Corrección, no puedes decir nada." Dijo con la voz triunfante "Apura con mis pedidos"

A regañadientes preparó el café del muchacho, pensando en echarle un poco de detergente para provocarle una severa gastritis, de no ser porque había una posibilidad de que Sam dijese la verdad y trabajase para el jefe. Pensó demasiado antes de que Sam lo llamase al notar su retraso.

"Cariño" llamó en voz alta.

"Perra." Espetó con desprecio, lo suficientemente bajo para que los demás no lo oyesen.

"Tú atiéndeme bonito y nadie se tiene que enterar" le guiñó el ojo antes de tomar de nuevo el ascensor que le llevaría la oficina de su jefe. Le gustaba ese sentimiento, no estaba acostumbrado a él pero sin duda era algo que le gustaba experimentar.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la oficina Dean lo recibió con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Aún estás aquí? ¡Te pedí que fueses por mi comida!"

"¿Siempre eres tan prejuicioso y gritón?" dijo con un puchero antes de mostrarle la bolsa de comida. "¿Tienes donde servir?"

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Sam encogió los hombros. Echó un vistazo hacia una de las mesas que había por ahí y dio un silbido al ver todo lleno de papeles. La oficina era grande, muy bien decorada, de un estilo moderno. Rojo y negro junto con varios muebles chocolate pero todo estaba opacado por los cientos de papeles dispersos. Dejó las bolsas de comida en una silla para ordenar los papeles. Asumió que Dean tenía alguna especie de orden en ese desastre así que rápidamente hojeó los papeles, así podría saber de qué iban y como ordenarlo de tal manera que Dean podría usarlo.

Vaya, su jefe su jefe sí que pensaba a lo grande.

"Te dije que soy eficiente" respondió, mientras servía aquel café en una taza y cambiaba al comida del plato desechable a la hermosa vajilla que se encontraba por ahí. Todo con una elegancia y gracia digna de admirar. Le agradó la mirada de Dean, aunque solo fuese por algo tan simple como ir por la comida. "Asumo que los papeles que tienes en el escritorio son demasiado importantes y no querrás ensuciarlos"

"Sí…"

Dean devoró la comida, no estaba acostumbrado a disfrutar sus alimentos, lo único en lo que se tomaba su tiempo, eran en el café. Oh café, podía demorar horas con una taza. Pero Sam, juró que el muchacho gimió cuando se llevó el primer trozo de pastel a la boca. Caso contrario cuando probó el café y solo dio un trago que pareció disgustarle.

Una vez terminado limpió su boca con un pañuelo y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio a escribir en la computadora. Sam le siguió el paso, el director lo mandó a sumar, restar, sacar copias, archivar: todo eso sin aparta la vista del ordenador ni dejar de hacer anotaciones en una pequeña libreta y atacar el teclado de la computadora como si fuese una metralleta.

"La empresa te proporcionara un teléfono, capacitaciones y demás." Dijo sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

"¿siempre estás pegado a la computadora?"

"Solo por ahora, tengo un proyecto y necesito un gran apoyo. Sin embargo todo esto requiere mucho trabajo de investigación, se deben de cubrir todos los requisitos y no debo escatimar en detalles así que todo este año pasaré pegado a la computadora para poder obtener ese recurso."

"¿Sobre qué es?"

"¿Trabajas en esta empresa y no sabes a que nos dedicamos? ¿Cómo pasaste la entrevista?"

"Le di una buena mamada a mi gerente" dijo sonriente. Dean se atragantó con su propia saliva para ver Sam de reojo, dos hermosos hoyuelos contorneaban su cara.

"Muy gracioso" gruñó Winchester, más molesto por haberse dado cuenta que Sam tenía una hermosa sonrisa. "Hacemos un poco de todo, en sí somos un grupo en mi familia. Yo me centro principalmente en la venta de electrodomésticos y cosas para el hogar y esto es sobre unos nuevos casinos de los cuales comenzaremos a hacernos cargo en dos semanas"

"El negocio del vicio y la perdición siempre es redituable"

"Algo ¿Sabes cómo funciona?"

"He visto algunas películas… Pero creo que entiendo, así cómo va la economía la gente ha dejado de comprarse cosas bonitas por lo que buscas crecer en otro ramo, uno que siempre tendrá clientes viciosos sin importar que tan jodidos están. Es un poco abusivo pero redituable, aunque no creo que la UNICEF quiera apoyarte en esto…"

"lo hará porque quiero abrir una pastelería y reclutar gente de bajos recursos"

"sácame de una duda" Sam arqueó las cejas ligeramente confundido. "¿Qué ustedes los ricos no buscan hacer más dinero?"

"Por"

"Presentaría una gran pérdida contratar personal poco calificado. Las ganancias sería de apenas un diecisiete por ciento, tardaría al menos diez años en recuperar el dinero invertido. Y aunque la empresa creciese sus utilidades no cambiarían mucho, por el contrario. Existe un riesgo de baja por el personal que deserte. No digo que no ganes, pero es muy poco dinero comparado con él esfuerzo que haces."

"¿Supiste eso con un vistazo a los papeles?"

Estaba sorprendido, normalmente les tomaba unos tres días de capacitación intensa a sus muchachas y aun así tenían dudas, Sam había comprendido el concepto con tan solo echar un vistazo a los papeles y le había conseguido su almuerzo en menos de diez minutos. No se desharía de él ni de broma, podría coger con alguna linda chica en algún bar después.

"Es un poco de lógica y jugar con los números. Así que no entiendo porque quieres perder tanto dinero. Aun con el apoyo de UNICEF tú planeas usar un doscientos por ciento más."

"Es cierto lo que dijiste Sam, soy rico, asquerosamente rico. Perder un poco de dinero no me perjudica si sé que a la larga me saldrá más económico y podré vender el producto como artesanal. Estoy contemplando el hecho de que la gastronomía se ha redescubierto y las personas aprecian más las cosas caseras que las industriales"

"Pero si fallas podrías ir a la quiebra"

"No planeo fallar"

"No siempre resulta lo que uno quiere" susurró el menor, más para sí mismo que para su jefe.

"Por eso tienes que joderte trabajando"

Sam sacudió la cabeza, no podía tener ataques de debilidad. Era parte de la maldita ansiedad, desde que llego no había ingerido ni una sola pastilla y sabía que lo que eso le ocasionaba, depresión.

"¿Y planeas vender este café en tus pastelerías?" trató de pensar en otra cosa, distraerse.

"Sí. ¿Te gusta?" iba a presumir que él mismo lo seleccionó en uno de sus viajes al medio oriente cuando el menor habló.

"Es un asco."

Dean lo miró incrédulo.

"¿Perdón?" exclamó ofendido. Despegó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo para enfrentarse a Sam, ese café era bueno. Eso era la gloria cuando lo tomaba en las noches heladas del desierto. "Hemos ganado varios premios con este café. No digo qué es el mejor que he probado pero es de muy buena calidad, mejor que el de Starbucks y podríamos fácilmente liderarnos en el mercado."

Sam hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

"No te pongas sensible, solo creo que es malo y caro. Sería mejor si comprases los granos de café, lo tostases y mueles en lugar de comprarlos a un distribuidor árabe. Eso mejoraría la calidad del producto y disminuirías los costos. Hablas de trabajo artesanal pero sería mejor que tuvieses en el local un pequeño apartado donde tuestes el grano y lo muelas, sería genial. Tú mismo hablas de un producto artesanal.

"¿trabajaste en una cafetería antes?" preguntó curioso.

"Formalmente, no. Pero si estuve viviendo un tiempo en Colombia y ahí aprendí con unos chicos a hacer café"

"Deberías de hacer algún día, así podríamos ver cuál es el mejor"

"No, lo odio"

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, no me gusta en sí, creo que demasiado amargo para mí gusto" el menor suspiró cansado. "prefiero el chocolate pero me dio curiosidad probar ese café del que tanto me presumía Cole y no me impresionó. Está muy quemado y los granos no estaban lo suficientemente maduros, creo que deberías supervisar el proceso o contratar a alguien que lo supervise. Puedo prepararte un poco aquí, después pero no en mi casa, honestamente no soporto el aroma"

Joder, ya estaba recordando otra vez. Maldita abstinencia, no quería más preguntas. Debía distraerse de otra forma.

"¿Por qué…?"

"toc, toc" Charlie llamó con voz cantarina antes de entrar la oficina. Su cabello rojizo enmarcaba su bello rostro, iluminado al ver que Dean estaba hablando con alguien ajeno a su círculo de amigos sin ser un bastardo arrogante o un coqueto descarado. Y más sobre sus negocios. Porque para ella no era nada divertido.

"Traje tus uniformes, cariño. Vamos a probártelo."

"Tardaste una eternidad."

"¡Shu! Encontrar ropa extra grande para alguien tan delgado no es cosa fácil."

"Adelante, ve con esa arpía"

Dani rodó los ojos mientras guío a Sam al baño, se sorprendió de lo alto que era, juraba que no había nadie más alto que Dean pero el joven parecía hijo de gigantes. Le entregó la bolsa con cinco pantalones y siete camisas diferentes. Sam acarició la tela suave, incluso la mezclilla de los pantalones lo era. Ansiaba de ganas de deshacerse de la ropa andrajosa que vestía en ese momento y vestirse.

"Tómate tu tiempo" gritó desde afuera del baño. "¿y bien?"

"¿qué?"

"Espero las gracias. Estuve escuchando. Sam y tú parecen congeniar de maravilla." Aplaudió infantilmente.

"Llevamos apenas unas horas"

Sam se miró al espejo con el nuevo uniforme. Se veía bien, mucho mejor que con esa ropa andrajosa, tal vez si podría hacer caer a Dean, sería difícil pero no imposible, a menos que fuese cien por ciento heterosexual. Ya lo descubriría, Dean no parecía del tipo que se interesaba solamente en lo físico. Era calculador y analítico, el también.

Descubrió sus dotes de seducción en la prisión, una vez que se hartó de ser abusado por la mayor parte de los reos se enfocó en aquel que tenía mayor control, más poder y con ese se quedó. Era bueno y a aquel hombre no le gustaba compartir. Tuvo que hacer porquería y media pero por lo menos no se preocupaba por las cosas que se le caían al piso o simplemente podía dormir en las noches y tuvo la gran suerte de que no le pegaran el SIDA antes de salir.

"Te ves bien." elogió Charlie cuando Sam regresó a la oficina.

Winchester observó con detenimiento al joven, era increíble como unas ropas podían cambiar tan bien la presentación de alguien. Pero siempre era así. La ropa mostraba bastante de la forma de ser de una persona. Ahora que no portaba esos pantalones desgastados y vestía una camisa azul cielo debía reconocer que se veía bien. El único problema era quizá ese flequillo que le impedía ver a la perfección esos hermosos ojos.

Dean sacudió la cabeza. No podía pensar que los ojos de Sam eran hermosos. Las mujeres se admiraban entre ellas, los hombres no. Hizo una mueca infantil antes de hablar.

"Por cierto Sam, respecto a cómo te traté esta mañana… lamento…" decir esa palabra fue como recibir una puñalada. "Que tu condición económica sea tan mala, no pensé en ello."

"gracias Dean" el director parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

"No te di permiso de llamarme por mi nombre" siseó.

"Nombres, apellidos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Es la misma persona" respondió el menor restándole importancia.

"Es por educación"

"Si lo que busca es un hipócrita afuera encontrará muchos que le lameculos"

"Esto te puede costar tu trabajo"

"¿ahora me amenaza por no usar el lenguaje que le gusta? Eso suena antideportivo"

"Nos vemos mañana chico, no llegues tarde"

Dean tamborileó los dedos en el escritorio, jugando con su pluma. No podía quejarse el muchacho era muy inteligente. Pero eso no era adquirido en la escuela, no la capacidad de análisis y retención. Era listo por naturaleza y eso, era algo que no se adquiría. Tal vez ahora no tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente año para presentar su proyecto. Si Sam demostraba ser tan útil como prometía en tres meses podría presentar el protocolo.

Sam estaba agotado, física y mentalmente, hacía mucho que no dormía nada. Se aseguró de pasar al baño en la oficina y llevarse unas toallitas húmedas, así no tendría que pasar al gimnasio, por la comida no había problema, aun le quedaba una rebanada de pastel. Abrió su bolsa para ver cuantas pastillas le quedaban y maldijo por lo bajo, apenas le alcanzaban. Tendría que medirse en su consumo y esperar a que le pagaran para comprar más.

Esa noche no iría a trabajar. Lo extrañaría el sádico que amaba perforarle los pezones, aunque seguramente encontraría a otra prostituta dispuesta. Después de todo el hombre pagaba bien. Solo esperaba que su sueldo prometido fuese lo suficientemente bueno como para pagar sostener sus vicios.

Pensó si quitarse la ropa o no. Optó por quedarse con un uniforme como pijama, era cómo y más suave que la tela de la colcha vieja. Ya lavaría sus otros uniformes en el gimnasio de ser necesario.

Se tomó una pastilla con lo que quedaba de la botella de vodka. Los efectos fueron inmediatos, su cuerpo empezó a adormecerse y sintió un piquete en la lengua. Amaba esa sensación, no se preocupaba de nada y le producía un sentimiento de felicidad que para alguien tan jodido como él, era su única manera de experimentar.

Se dejó llevar se acostó en las mantas raídas con una enorme sonrisa relajada en el rostro.

* * *

Tres meses. Habían pasado tres meses desde que Sam estaba trabajando con Dean y por primera vez ya habían pasado dos horas y el menor aun no llegaba. Conforme Sam aprendía del negocio y del protocolo de investigación el CEO le delegaba más y más tareas, convirtiéndose en algo más que un simple asistente. Dean había visto el potencial del menor y no dudó en ponerlo a prueba y explotarlo más posible, conforme los días el ambiente era cada vez más tenso y no por las discusiones con el menor.

Desde el primero momento supo que Sam tenía un carácter y el, era muy temperamental pero extrañamente, no chocaron. Sam era bromista, aunque muchas veces sus bromas fueses de índole sexual y sarcástica, pudo encajar y soportarlo. Lo mejor era que le adivinaba el pensamiento y se adelantaba a las circunstancias.

Además de preparar un café delicioso. En un arranque de locura Dean lo retó a preparar un café y Sam aceptó, aunque había dicho que odiaba el aroma. El menor aceptó el reto y preparó los granos, gracias a una maquinilla que tenían en el lugar. Se tragó sus palabras, sin duda era el mejor café que había probado, y el café moka era aún mejor. A cambio de un bono Sam aceptó prepararle un café a Dean todos los días a las siete de la mañana que ambos llegaban y solo iba a la cafetería por un bocadillo más tarde, cosa que siempre se las arreglaba para traer lo más pronto posible.

Y justo ese día que entregaba el protocolo, aún no llegaba. No tenía café, no tenía desayuno, no tenía a su asistente y tampoco su trabajo. No tenía nada.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Y lo peor es que no contestaba el maldito celular.

"¡Joder Cole! ¡¿Dónde está mi café?! "llamó por el interphone a su guardaespaldas y reciente nuevo esclavo. Moría de hambre, cansancio y su bebida aun no llegaba. Debía conformarse con ese café mediocre.

¡Dean, sigo atorado en tu puta cafería! –gritó Cole a través de la línea. Luego lo escuchó gritar más fuerte "¡Carajo! Hey, un puto café y una ensalada! ¡Es para el jefe!"

"¡Hey, el mío también! "

"¡Y el mío!"

"¿Cómo diablos le hace ese chico?" masculló Cole antes de colgar.

Dean estaba a punto de gritar cuando Sam entró a la oficina, aún tenía el cabello mojado y se veía desarreglado. Pero eso no importaba, quería gritarle por ser impuntual y recriminarlo pero todo eso sería una perdida inútil de tiempo.

"Aquí está, escribí todo lo de logística e importaciones en esta libreta" dijo Sam antes de tomar aire. Era obvio que había tratado de llegar lo más pronto posible. "Me lo llevé a casa, solo falta que se transcriba a la computadora y se anexe al final. Y todo estará listo"

Dean lo recibió bastante molesto e inmediatamente le ordenó a Dani trascribir todo mientras Sam se encargaba de revisar todos los costos y Dean de leer los contratos y no encontrar ninguna falla.

Terminaron antes de lo esperado, antes de que Cole subiese con el café y quisiera aventárselo a Dean en la cara."

"¡Es la última vez que te compro un café aquí! ¡La próxima iré a un maldito seven eleven!

"Olvídalo." Todo estaba listo, pero no por eso se encontraba relajado. Aun debía recibir la aprobación del concejo, y no estaría feliz hasta tener miles de trabajadores. Y menos con el pequeño desliz de Sam.

"¿Y si vamos a un bar esta noche? Solo nosotros tres, Charlie tendrás noche de chicas seguramente"

"no tengo dinero" fue la respuesta de Sam.

"no te preocupes, el jefe invita después de habernos sobre explotado estos tres meses" le dio un apretón en el hombre.

"interesados" se quejó dramáticamente. "Más te vale escoger un lugar que no esté lleno de putas"

"Creí que no había en los buenos bares"

"Siempre hay zorras que se lanzan encima. Personalmente prefiero una relación, no tengo nada en contra del sexo por dinero pero me gusta más juego previo"

"Parece ser que tú sí"

"No las ofendo pero si encuentro asqueroso estar con una mujer ha pasado por la cama de miles de hombres, por no mencionar que la mayoría son drogadictas. No las culpo, no hay manera en que muchas terminen así"

"Muchas son forzadas" defendió el menor. Generalmente le importaba una mierda lo que el resto pensaba, pero lo que Dean opinaba no le agradaba. Y Cole, Cole era idiota.

"Lo sé, pero no tengo nada en contra de ellas. Si no te las chicas que quieren seguir ahí por tener una vida más cómoda o para seguir sosteniendo sus adicciones. Ellas son las que me causan cierta repulsión. No soy ignorante, se las cosas que tienen que hacer y me parece más repugnante que ellas acepten humillarse por unos dólares en ves tener un trabajo donde cuiden su salud...¿Por qué seguimos hablando de esto?"

"Porque ustedes dos siempre tienen que pelear." Dijo Cole encongiendo los hombros. "Cómo sea, vamos a festejar. Tres solteros contra el mundo. A no ser que tengas alguna chica Jaybird"

"No"

"¿Algún chico quizás?" sugirió enarcando sus cejas. "porque de ser así tendrá que cuidarme. No sea que te enamores de mí"

"Fanfarrón y enano, no eres mi tipo" Cole chasqueó la lengua. "¿Y Dean?"

"Muy enano también"

"Eh, que tú eres el monstruo. Tú tampoco eres mi tipo"

"si, a Dean le gustan las rubias muy delgadas"

"¿Para probar su hombría?" Sam siguió el juego, Dean se estaba cabreando pero no importaba.

"Como Cole"

El guardaespaldas arrugó la cara.

"Esto es acoso sexual" Sam y Dean rieron.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Sam estaba en un club de ese estilo pero si la primera que podría consumir libremente y ser atendido como un cliente. Apenas se distinguían los rostros y las siluetas entre las personas que se perdían entre la música y el ambiente estridente. No era la clase de bar donde los ricos iban a tomar, era algo un poco más casual donde la gente buscaba divertirse. "Aquí es donde están las mejores chicas, las más divertidas" No usaron la zona VIP, usaron una mesa cualquiera y decidieron usar una más.

Pidieron dos botellas de whisky más un par de cervezas. Dean se admiró de la cantidad de alcohol que Sam podía ingerir antes de notar sus efectos. Dean apenas y tomaba unas cuantas cervezas y Cole, él buscaba a alguna chica.

Sam se recostó en el cómodo sillón del bar. El sillón de Dean seguramente era más cómodo pero apenas y podía sentarse cuando su jefecito mandón lo explotaba. Así que disfrutó cada segundo, la música así como sus tragos. Varias chicas lo invitaron a bailar y el rechazó a todas, enfocado en su propio disfrute. Lo mismo con Dean.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Cole los dejó.

"Hombre, ¿eres gay?"

"No, no creo."

"¿No crees?" bufó incrédulo. El menor ladeó la cabeza viendo hacia la pista, buscando alguna chica que le pareciese linda. Ninguna. Pero tampoco le gustaban los chicos. Sam no pensaba en el sexo como algo placentero, si no como algo de lo que podía sacar provecho. La mayor parte del tiempo su mano le causaba más excitación que otras personas, fuesen hombres o mujeres.

"Soy asexual." respondió finalmente. Dean bufó.

"Tú tomas muy poco, ¿verdad?"

"Amo la cerveza. No me emborracho con ella pero el whisky, ese es otro cantar. Por eso procuro tomar cosas un poco más suaves."

"Ya estas bastante mareado."

"Tú eres que el que ya se tomó una botella de wiski sin ayuda." lo acusó. Ambos se observaron fijamente durante un par de minutos. Sam siempre se había sentido orgulloso de poder leer a las personas, pero no podía leer a Dean. Había mucha frustración en esa mirada, y sabía que era por muchas cosas, no solo el trabajo.

Quería saber, acarició la mandíbula de Dean, pasando su dedo por sus labios. Por primera vez se sentía nervioso al besarlo y no sabía que reacción tendría, se acercó suavemente, viendo en pequeñas fugas si Dean lo rechazaba. No lo hizo.

Fue un beso lento, casto. Que Dean respondió suavemente, comenzaron a profundizar, se volvió más intenso, Sam degustó a Dean, sabía a cerveza y a café, aunque odiaba ambos en Dean resultaba particularmente delicioso. Sus respiraciones eran suaves.

"Esto fue demasiado cursi para mí." Dijo Sam, a pesar de que él había iniciado el tema.

Sam sonrió juguetón y se puso de pie. Tambaleante, Dean le siguió riendo tontamente. Los dos estaban completamente ebrios. Sam tomó a su jefe de la mano y lo llevó entre la multitud hasta una pequeña bodega que siempre sabía que estaban cerca de los baños. Ahí se lanzó sobre los labios de Dean pero este le tomó con fuerza y le empujó contra la pared.

Sam se sorprendió por la rudeza cuando su rostro quedó pegado contra la pared. Dean detrás de él besando su cuello y su hombre. El director pasó sus manos por el pecho de Sam buscando algo que acariciar, fue eso lo que lo despertó un poco. Estaba con un hombre.

Bueno, no importaba. Podía ser rudo. Tomó el cabello de Sam y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás. Sam protestó pero sus quejas fueron calladas cuando Dean capturó sus labios bruscamente. Dean no quería distraerse así que solamente besó a Sam, su parte consciente no quería acariciar el cuerpo de un hombre aunque en realidad muriese por marcar cada pedazo de piel.

Sam comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones. Dean soltó a Sam y lo empujó contra la pared, el menor se desestabilizó un poco, su jefe estaba siendo tosco. Como todos los demás, no negó que le decepcionó un poco el trato pero estaba demasiado caliente para detenerse. Y era la primera vez que realmente quería ser follado. Alcanzó a sacar un condón de sus bolsillos y se lo dio a Dean quien sonrió y se apresuró a ponérselo.

No hubo jugueteo previo. Dean empujó dentro de Sam en crudo. Sam arrugó el ceño cuando Dean comenzó a embestir. El hombre era grande y tenía fuerza. Siseó de dolor al chocar contra el concreto.

"¿Te estoy haciendo daño?" preguntó sobre su cuello.

"Eres muy suave" bromeó.

"mentiroso" Dean retrodeció sin salir de menor, losuficiente como para evitar maltratarlo. continuó embistiendo, sosteniendo el cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos. Sam llevó sus manos hacia atrás, sosteniéndose de las caderas de Dean, aun sin tocarse se sentía bien. Tal vez demasiado, y no puedo evitar gemir.

"no grites tanto" ronroneó en su oreja, jadeando.

"Es que… se siente muy bien" se quejó entre gemidos. Estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida, de esto estaba seguro. Se mordió el labio, Dean tomó su barbilla e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Era brusco, fuerte, pero no buscaba dañarlo, al contrario. Quería que el menor disfrutase tanto como él.

"¿Acostumbras a meterte los dedos, Sam?" Preguntó el mayor mordiendo su cuello.

Es que soy una prostituta y tengo que estar bien abierto para mis clientes" se mordió la lengua, pero Dean lo tomó como una broma.

"entonces no tengo que contenerme"

"¿te estas conteniendo…? oh dios, esto… Estás tan adentro…. Dios, dios." Sam era un lío de balbuceos, Dean arremetía contra sus nalgas con fuerza, llegó un momento en el que el golpe de las caderas igualó sus gemidos. Movía las caderas en círculos, encontrándose con las embestidas del mayor quien correspondió con brutalidad. Sam se corrió sobre las cajas y Dean dio unas últimas embestidas antes de llenar el condón de esperma.

Y aunque Sam hubiese amado sentir el semen de Dean, se alegró de traer condón, de otra manera realmente le hubiese hecho daño. Dean se deshizo del condón y lo botó en un lugar del almacén mientras tomaba a Sam de la cintura y lo besó, esta vez más suave, contrario a la bestia en la que se había transformado hace unos momentos.

"Regresemos antes de que noten nuestra falta." Sugirió Sam entre besos.

"Estas ebrio y sudado. Es obvio que pasó."

"Pudimos habernos parado a bailar."

"Eso suena más gay que haber follado juntos."

"Cierto…"

Sam siguió con unos besos traviesos a Dean mientras subía sus pantalones, pero no por eso dejaba de devorar al menor. Besando su cuello, le gustaba Sam. No podía decir olía a frutas silvestres o a manzana, a decir verdad tenía un olor entre tierra, detergente barato y whisky pero era agradable. Extrañamente adictivo. Su piel era salada y suculenta, acarició su amplia espalda por encima de la ropa.

"No sigas, ya no tengo más condones." Se quejó, sin embargo, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarlo.

"Puede ser al natural."

"Claro, tú no eres el que recibe." Hizo un puchero. Dean se inclinó a besar esos labios, amaba cuando Sam se ponía como un niño.

"Podemos seguir en tu casa" Eso trajo a Sam de vuelta a la realidad. No.

"no se va a poder"

"¿Por?"

"Comparto habitación" mintió. Pensó en decir la verdad a modo de broma pero Dean seguiría insistiendo y con esos besos en el cuello y el exceso de alcohol en la sangre, ah no. Las cosas no saldrían bien y lo que menos quería era que Dean se enterase de su otra vida.

"Hh vaya"

"¿Qué tal tu casa?"

"No está disponible"

No es que Dean fuese un ermitaño. Solo que odiaba llevar gente a su casa y dormir con alguien más, las cosas no acababan bien. El único que podía dormir con Dean era Cass y porque sabía de defensa personal. Dean aun sufría de su guerra en el medio oriente y lo que menos quería era lastimar a alguien.

"Tú no tienes casa, yo tampoco. ¿Qué tal en la oficina, sobre el escritorio?" sugirió Sam, estaba seguro que eso le dolería mañana, no era el sexo más brutal que había tenido pero si fue un poco fuerte.

"Sí, podríamos tratar… ¿Te lastimé, bebé?" preguntó un poco preocupado, sabía que se había excedido. Sam abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tanto por el apodo como por la preocupación y por primera vez dio una respuesta libre de sarcasmo.

"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar" respondió antes de depositar un beso tierno en su labios. Un cosquilleo agradable recorrió su cuerpo y sentía la cara caliente, Dean sonrió aliviado al escuchar al menor y verlo sonrojarse, eso era nuevo. Ambos salieron de la sala sudados para toparse con un Cole malhumorado.

"¿Qué diantres hacían? Llevo horas esperándolos."

"Tú fuiste el que huyó tras las piernas de esa linda chica."

"¿y por eso Dean corrió entre las tuyas?" Dean se atragantó con la cerveza. Cole se le señaló con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. "no te atrevas a mentir viejo, los vi salir del almacen por la cámara se seguridad. Resulta que Kiara perdió su bolso y revisamos las cámaras, los vi a los dos entrar a la sala de almacén, me quedé viéndolos y ella me creyó gay.

"Por metiche."

"Aclárame algo Sam, siempre he tenido curiosidad"

"¿Dean es polla enana?"

"Ven y mámamela si tantas ganas tienes."

"Es, un poco…" Sam hizo un gesto y agitó la mano suavemente, como quien hace una aproximación "menos del promedio pero es aceptable... creo" Cole aplaudió mientras se carcajeaba. Dean enarcó una ceja perfecta para ver a Sam. "No te sientas mal, cariño, te adaptas muy bien a las circunstancias." respondió juguetón. Estaba mintiendo, ambos lo sabían pero eso era lo de menos. "Cole, ya sabes cómo es Dean, le saca provecho a todo"

"Te voy a dejar invalido." Amenazó Dean.

"¿Con esa crayola?" si algo había descubierto Sam, es que Dean odiaba ser retado.

"Vale chicos, es mejor irse a casa que mañana tenemos que trabajar." Sugirió Cole, estaba muerto y solo quería dormir.

"Yo me voy a tomar dos días"

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que me lo merezco después de la follada que me diste, además de que en los tres meses que llevo trabajando para ti no he tenido un solo día libre."

"¿En serio?" Dean no podía creer que había tenido esclavizado al chico desde que llegó, y que no se hubiese quejado ni una sola vez.

"me tiene de seis de la mañana a diez de la noche" acusó Sam con un puchero, no es que Dean fuese mal jefe. Es que ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que explotaba al menor.

"Hhn, deja te llevo a tu casa" Sam iba a declinar cuando Cole intervino.

"oh no, nadie va a conducir aquí, ustedes tres están demasiado tomados y son un peligro al volante"

"Mi jefe planea pagarme un taxi" adelantó el más joven.

"Eres un poco aprovechado" lo acusó. Sam le dio un beso juguetón en los labios.

"Me lo merezco por mi buen desempeño"

Salieron trastabillando del bar. Dean le entregó todo su efectivo a Sam sin detenerse a contar si quiera pero estaba seguro que eran más de cien dólares, los tres estaban demasiado ebrios como para preocuparse por eso. Se despidieron de un beso en los labios, al mejor le quedó un cosquilleo y sentía que la lengua se le entumía.

Cada uno subió a un taxi diferente.

"¿A dónde?" Preguntó el chofer viendo fastidiado como aquella pareja no dejaba de besarse. Dean le dio un último beso antes de subirlo al taxi.

Era la primera vez que tomaba uno, prefería el camión, podía dormirse hasta su casa pero no iba a negar que con sus piernas tan largas a veces resultara muy incómodo. Conforme avanzaban el taxista iba cada vez más tenso.

"esta es una zona muy insegura"

"algo" admitió el menor. "un consejo, no haga caso de los semáforos"

El taxista tragó duro, conforme avanzaban en los edificios, las ventanas en las casas se hacían cada vez más pequeñas hasta desaparecer una vez que llegaron a la casa del menor. Pagó con el dinero que Dean le habría prestado, ya era casi de madrugada. Sacó las llaves y entró en su viejo cuarto. Una vez dentro no se molestó en quitarse la ropa. Tampoco en dejarse caer sobre las nuevas mantas que había comprado.

Todavía no podía vivir en un lugar mejor, entre la fianza y las drogas se le iba todo el dinero. Pero acabaría de pagar ese mismo año. La primer semana fue la muerte, pensó en mandar a Dean al carajo pero este muy amablemente le adelantó la quincena y Sam regocijó de gusto. No trabajó el resto de la semana en su otro oficio y se dispuso a dormir.

Ser la perra de Dean no era tan malo. Dormía cinco veces por semana y ocupaba dos días para obtener un ingreso extra. Unas cuantas pastillas y el dolor pasaban desapercibido, así como toda la depresión. Todo se iba por el desagüe.

Pero esa noche era diferente, esa noche su interior revoloteaba. Estaba agotado y tenía ansiedad, pero no por las drogas. Se tocó los labios, aún estaban hinColeos y cosquilleaban, deseaba seguir besando a Dean, hubiese podido besarlo toda la noche. Todo era tan extraño, no era el alcohol el que le producía este sentimiento.

Tampoco el que llenaba ese vacío en su interior. Todo era nuevo.

Se carcajeó fuerte. Una risa sincera y descarada. Era la primera vez que realmente se sentía feliz, verdaderamente feliz y eso le gustaba. De pronto entró en pánico. Era igual que cuando fumaba crack, todo era felicidad y de pronto desaparecía; luego vendría la oscuridad. La depresión, mientras más lejos llegaba, más fuerte era la caída.

No, no, no quería.

Sam se hizo un ovillo entre las sabanas, tratando de respirar. No tenía a nadie, solo él podía darse ánimos. Lo único que necesitaba era seguir con Dean, era como el crack. El sería su nueva droga, no importaban los términos que Dean dictase, solo necesitaba seguir con él para que esa sensación no desapareciese.

Cualquier término que el mayor dictase; solo sexo, algo romántico, ser su esclavo, que lo usara como lo había hecho en aquel almacén, él lo seguiría al pie de la letra si con eso pudiese estar a su lado. Si con eso podía sentirse pleno en su interior.

No quería que esa felicidad que sentía terminase jamás.

Y por primera vez sin drogas, sin alcohol. Durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Dean entró a su casa, oscura y silenciosa. No era ostentosa, a decir verdad no tenía nada.

Subió por las escaleras hasta entrar a su habitación. La borrachera se le había bajado después de vomitar en la vía pública. No podía decir que jamás se imaginó teniendo sexo con su asistente porque ya había tenido algunos sueños húmedos con el menor, pero tampoco se imaginó que terminasen follando en la primer oportunidad y maldijo la manera en que lo trató. Era obvio que se había excedido, Sam estaba demasiado tomado como para quejarse pero le había hecho daño.

Por eso odiaba tomar, las secuelas de Irak, todo, jamás podría deshacerse de eso y no podía desquitarse en el sexo. Si Sam hubiese sido una chica como las que acostumbraba lo habría demandado por violación, por suerte era un joven alto y fuerte.

"no estoy listo para esto" se dijo a sí mismo. Se preguntó si cuando Sam estuviese sobrio pensaría lo mismo, el chico no parecía del tipo de tener relaciones estables. Bueno, alguien que va por la vida con el culo lubricado y abierto no era de fiar pero tal vez podría tener una relación meramente sexual. Sin compromisos ni ataduras, eso era lo que buscaba en las mujeres… Pero todas, todas juraban que solo querían sexo y siempre terminaban enamoradas de él, y no podía perder el control. No debería lastimar a nadie otra vez.

Se preguntó que tenía Sam de especial, a él jamás le atrajeron los hombres, los consideraba sucios y toscos. Él era uno.

Se imaginó a Cass en pelotas y la idea le pareció asquerosa. En las últimas horas lo estuvo besando como si fuesen un par de adolescentes. No había otra explicación, se estaba enamorando de Sam.

Oh diablos. Debía poner fin a eso cuanto antes.

 **¿Qué creen que pase?^^**


End file.
